


Abrupt Perception

by calsicle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I'm a horrible person, M/M, Necrophilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calsicle/pseuds/calsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when a venereal sensation had built itself up inside Hinata Hajime when stumbling upon Komaeda Nagito's dead body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrupt Perception

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON

It all started when a weird sensation had built itself up inside the Reserve Course Student's body upon landing his gaze on the dead body of Komaeda Nagito. It was a weird feeling―it wasn't the usual feeling he'd felt before whenever he sees dead bodies of his friends. It has more of a... venereal sense into it. 

Hinata had shook his head, gritting his teeth. No, he must be losing his mind, he'd thought.

Sweat fell down from his temple. His hands clenching and unclenching as his viridescent orbs studied the corpse of the Ultimate Lucky Student meticulously.  
There was a look of dread and horror placed across Komaeda's pallor features, and his gapped mouth was covered by duct tape―presumably to prevent him from screaming. But of course, the first thing that'd draw one's attention scrutiny isn't his horrified mien. It'd be the giant silver spear protruding from his stomach―stabbing through his stomach, producing a large mass of blood, pooling around the body.

Just seeing the sight of it made Hinata's stomach turn and his legs go weak. But it wasn't because of horror and or fear. It was something else. Something strange and very foreign to his senses. 

Something weird was also going on with his reproduction organ. It had been half-hard this whole time, and for some reason, none of his friends had noticed. Though, just to be sure no one notices, Hinata had tried to hide it.

He had come up with notions of why is this happening, but he had refused to believe it. He'd refused to believe that he...

Hinata shook his head, feeling even sicker than before.  
This feeling had been in his way in investigating.  
When Hinata had touched Komaeda's dead, cold body to investigate, his member twitched, and he swore he almost let out his voice at that time. It was painful, but he had to endure it. After some moments, he finally gave up and decided he'd ask someone about it. 

Of course, he didn't tell the cause of this sensation.

"Souda, this has nothing to do with the murder, but can I ask you something?" Hinata had asked Souda, who was standing the closest to him.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"...I'll be blunt, okay? My, um, penis, has been half-hard since... I don't know. Why... is this?"

Souda shot him an incredulous look. The mechanical even took a slight glance at the brunette's crotch just to confirm his words. "W-Well, that means you want to do someone, right? But Hinata, why now...?"

Hinata didn't answer his question. So his notion had been right―he wanted to do Komaeda. 

Komaeda's dead body, that is. 

The thought itself was making Hinata sick to the core, but no matter how hard he tried to ignore the sensation, he couldn't. He just had to do it. Without ever thinking twice, Hinata had gave up, and decided to end up once and for all.

And that was how he found himself standing before the Ultimate Lucky Student's dead body, staring down at the dead one with concupiscent gaze. The brunette's breathing had been shaky, for he was impatient to shove his now fully hard sword inside of the dead.

He was lucky that the others had left to investigate other places, leaving him alone with the body.

Hinata eyed the giant spear that was protruding from the soulless form of the pallor male. Blood had trailed down from the wound the spear had created, a pool of blood gathered underneath the corpse. An image was created in the back of Hinata's mind―if he were to pull the spear, blood would start to stream down more, and the pool of blood will get bigger.

And he was right  
.  
Hinata had pulled the spear out from Komaeda's stomach, and threw it aside. The spear had pulled his insides out―literally. The Reverse Course Student watched as the insides of Komaeda Nagito flew out and fell right below his awful, vile wound, the sound of blood splotching and splashing rang in Hinata's ears. Komaeda's mien stayed as horrified as he did before―well he's dead―as if he could still feel the pain inflicted on him even after death.

The brunette was sick to the core. He could feel his insides turning, but despite all that, he noticed that his member was trembling, and still hard. He hadn't realized how sick of a person he was until this very moment.  
He felt his legs go all wobbly, and he fell down on his knees, weak, as he studied Komaeda's corpse closely. A knife was stabbed throught his right palm, and he was more pale than he ever was. Like a ghost. Well―he's dead, after all.

Hinata began to unzip his pants and took it off without even hesitating for a second. The first thing he noticed of his dick was that it was hard―very. The second thing he noticed from it, that precum had oozed out from the tip of his penis. He hadn't even put it inside...

And with that thought swirling around his head, Hinata took off Komaeda's jeans, dyed with blood, and threw them aside, to the same corner to where he had thrown the spear at. He then put his firm grip on the pallor guy's thighs―they were cold as ice to the touch―and hoisted them up. A bead of water dropped down from Hinata's lips―he'd been to busy thinking about fucking the Ultimate Lucky Student's cadaver to realize that he had been drooling. He didn't even bother to wipe the drool―  
―He'd just inserted his hard-rock thing inside of him without hesitating.

The sensation felt so unreal that Hinata's green orbs almost rolled back to the back of his head, a loud moan of pleasure left the living male's lips. Albeit the insides were very dry, it went it quite easily―presumably because Hinata had done it with full of force without him realizing it. His insides were cold, Hinata had to say. And then, gasping between breaths, Hinata kept humping the corpse of Komaeda Nagito as if he was a thing―he might actually be a thing now, since it was a fact that he was dead.

If Komaeda sees him like this, he'd laugh at him, saying, "you're disgusting, Hinata-kun." Yeah, that'd be something he'd say.

The dead body rocked up and down as Hinata kept pushing his member inside of Komaeda forcefully, his gasps resounding around the murder scene. The brunette could feel how tight it was to be inside the Ultimate Lucky Student.

To think that he'd be having sex with a student with an actual talent...

And to think that he had ruined the crime scene.

But who cares, right? Everyone had investigated this place already, so it's fine with messing up with the crime scene. 

Hinata locked his gaze with Komaeda's horrified one as he kept humping him, and thought what would it be like if he were alive. Would he be against it? Would he just accept it and enjoy it?

Hinata wouldn't know what would Komaeda feel if he were alive―he wasn't his best friend, after all.

The sound of Hinata's hips against Komaeda had filled his ears. He could feel his dick twitching, and he bit his lips to prevent a moan from escaping. He knew it was going to come out soon. He silently wished Komaeda could come, too, but he knew the latter can't. After all, he was dead.

The last word he thought was the word dead, and then he came, releasing those white milk-like liquid into the deepest part of the Ultimate Lucky Student's inside. A loud scream of pleasure had escaped the Reserve Course Student's mouth along with his come, and it didn't die until about ten seconds later.

It was over. Hinata pulled his member from Komaeda's insides, and saw that it was half-hard now. Trails of white, sticky liquid that he thought as his cum was trailing down the pale man's gaped hole down to the floor. 

Crawling toward the dead man's face, a smirk had been drawn on Hinata Hajime's features. Rubbing his cheek against the dead man's cold skin, he whispered, "Don't worry, Komaeda. I'll solve this murder..."

Hinata had actually done it. 

He'd officially fucked Komaeda Nagito's corpse.


End file.
